Ghostly Mystery
by DemonicImpulses
Summary: Gumi has just found out that her lover Yuuma was murdered, but when she encounters his ghost a couple days later it's up to them to identify who killed him. Warning: Murder, language, sexual content


Chapter One

Run, that was the only thing that was keeping me alive. If I had fallen, I would be dead. If I had slowed down even for a couple seconds, I would be dead. No matter what I could've done to face my assailant, I would have ended up dead, a corpse that would be found in a dark alley. This is why I chose to run; it was the only way that I could survive even for a couple more minutes. But I could tell that it was taking a toll on me.

My breath was staggered from my burning lungs and it didn't help my aching throat that craved water; it felt like someone had poured lava into my mouth and made me swallow it. The lack of oxygen was starting to get to me as well, making me a little dizzy and my legs ache. I was used to running long distances, but this was just pure torture to my body. I knew that if the chasing didn't cease that I would eventually slow and be caught. For once the monster chasing me caught up, I was hopeless, and I was the prey. This night had started out nice, but took a sadistic turn once I ran into _him_.

-Several minutes prior-

"Well, I guess that I should go soon, it's getting late and you know how worried she'll be when I don't show up." I sighed, sitting up from my previous reclining position on the couch which I shared with my friend Gakupo, it had been a while since the two of us had hung, it was nice to see him every once and a while. His long, vibrant purple hair was in a ponytail as usual, and for once he was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want her to worry, especially since I know how she is Yuuma. Considering that I technically am her brother. So you better leave soon." He commented, adding a little to my worry. Who even knows how she'll react… I sighed once more, standing up now while I brushed a little of my light pink hair out of my face.

"True… Well see you soon." I said as I walked to the door and exiting the house, it was chilly considering that winter was going to come up soon. So the brisk wind almost immediately chilled me. Well this sucks; I wish that the weatherman at least predicted the weather correctly. I began walking down the dimly lit sidewalk, oblivious to the person walking right behind me until it became obvious that he was following me. I peeked over my shoulder after several blocks, my eyes widening when I saw his wide, sadistic grin and a large knife in his hand. Well fuck…

-Memory end-

I could definitely tell that I wouldn't be able to keep with the current pace I was at; it was getting too hard to breath. I peered behind me; he was simply jogging to keep up with me, not even out of breath. The bastard knew what he was doing, and he knew that he had me in his grasp. I'm sorry Gumi, but this time I won't make it home tonight. Nor will I be there tomorrow, or after that…

I finally slowed, turning into an alleyway to see if he would think I was still running. The man wasn't too far behind me after all, maybe ten feet at most, but it was still enough for when I turned the corner and then went into the alleyway. But he figured out my plan, I knew it when he turned with me, and there I was, stuck between him, and a wall.

"You… bastard… What do… you… want…?" I panted, trying to regain some of the lost oxygen to sooth my burning airways, he stepped closer, bringing the knife to the same level as my chest. He chuckled a little, stunning me with how dark it was and how deep it sounded. It was one of a maniac, and it made me even more frightened.

"Answer me!" I yelled as loud as I could, it wasn't very loud but it did reverberate against the walls. He stepped towards me once more; it didn't leave too much space between the two of us now. In only a few more steps he would kill me.

"You bastard! I said answer me!" I could just barely see his face, but it was hidden by the hood he was wearing. He was still grinning sadistically, now I didn't feel as much fear, there were hints of rage being built now. We just stood there for a couple seconds, in dead silence while I kept feeling the rage build, but it was soon cut short when he ran towards me, stabbing me right in the chest. All I could feel was pain, it hurt so much, and I could feel my own blood pooling onto my shirt and dripping down my torso. But it soon stopped hurting, and only the blood continued. Is this what dying felt like?

"You always were hot-headed Yuuma, it is surprising that it didn't kill you sooner." He finally spoke, by now I could barely see his face, but I knew him somehow.

"Who..are you?" I choked out, little did I know that those were my last words as I felt my eyes droop, it almost felt that I was tired. My body felt like nothing and my breathing had slowed since he stabbed me. With a final breath I closed my eyes, and then there was nothing.


End file.
